custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kryonax
Makuta Kryonax was one of the last five Makuta left alive after Teridax took over the Matoran Universe. He was part of Strike Team Metru Nui along with Teridax, Krika, and Brutaka. After the team dealt with the Matoran Civil War Kryonax was assigned to the region of West Putanga, the lower part of the left leg of the southern island chain. Biography Early Life Like all other Makuta, Kryonax was formed by Mata Nui from a pool of Antidermis on the island of Tartaka. He worked with Krika on creating many useful Rahi that the matoran and they became great friends. He also intervened and single handedly stopped a civil war between the Lower Steltians and Upper Steltians and drafted the Steltian constitution which granted both species equality. The constitution was later ripped up by the Makuta of Stelt who returned Stelt back to its class system. Strike Team Metru Nui He was later part of an elite strike team designed to combat the Matoran Civil War along with his lifelong friend, Krika, a Tartakan Lieutenant, Brutaka, and Miserix's right hand, Teridax. Kryonax drafted a peace deal, but none of the matoran agreed to it, so Teridax used desperate measures in an event known as the archives massacre. Brutaka was disgusted by Teridax at this that he left the brotherhood shortly after and eventually became employed at the Order of Mata Nui. Governing West Putanga After the civil war, Kryonax was assigned by Miserix to an icy region of the MU, Mata Nui's lower left leg. He was given a Staff of Protodermis by Miserix to compensate for the lackluster position. While governing, he created a Heatstone Manufactory to help the citizens of the island chain survive the freezing temperatures, a result of a programming error in the MU itself. His governance was later challenged when the island broke into civil war after a being known as "Ancient" began selling himself as an assassin to rival political leaders. Ancient and another native known as "The Shadowed One" leave the forsaken frozen isles for Odina to form the Dark Hunters. Kryonax battles the Shadowed One but is tricked and his Staff of Protodermis is stolen. After such a crushing defeat, Kryonax becomes depressed and goes rogue, fleeing to the island of Artidax. Stay on Artidax He stayed in reclusion on Artidax until Miserix was dethroned and Krika was ordered to kill him and go to Artidax to get Kryonax back to the brotherhood. Krika decided to bring Miserix to Kryonax to decide what to do with the former leader. Kryonax and Krika imprisoned Miserix on the island with Spiriah, who was unaware that Kryonax was there. Kryonax later revealed himself and promised to return to save Miserix, although he never fully got to it. He left the island as the multitude of traps were likely to kill him. Krika convinced him to rejoin the brotherhood on Destral. Life on Destral Kryonax stayed in Destral for some time, becoming known as the "Housekeeper of Destral". He killed several Dark hunters who attempted to raid Destral during the makuta-dark hunter war. When Krika left for Karda Nui, Kryonax became extremely depressed and mainly slept in a hidden underground chamber. The Reign of Shadows When Teridax took over the Matoran Universe he sent four female Makuta to Destral and sent the other remaining Makuta to an island filled with Protodermis to mass produce Rahkshi. Female Makuta tend to be more violent than males and Kyronax was often frightened or attacked by them during their stay. The five Makuta worked on building and guarding a fortress within Destral that contained Teridax's backup plan, the Energized Antidermis. Over the course of them guarding it, two of the female makuta were killed. Kryonax wrote a tablet showing what the Antidermis would do and scrambled it with the mask of confusion. When a female makuta learned of the fate of the others, she made a desperate grab for power and absorbed her other sisters. She was about to kill Kryonax when he unleashed the energized antidermis and killed her. Kryonax then collapsed the fortress in an attempt to destroy himself and the energized antidermis. He was killed, but the Vat survived under the rubble to be recovered by the Toa Hagah. Abilities and Traits Kryonax rivaled Icarax in strength, but lacked the confidence to be a good warrior. He had a moral compass though he could be easily coerced into doing things as shown when Bitil threatened him into submission into Teridax's reign over the brotherhood. He was never the same after he was severely beaten by the Shadowed One and his formerly prideful attitude was erased and his confidence was extremely broken. He was also known to be very diplomatic as he singlehandedly ended the Steltian Civil War and drafted their constitution. Like all Makuta,